


Love me, Stupid/Quiéreme, Estúpido

by wordscantexpress



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Denial of Feelings, Emotional Constipation, Fluff, M/M, Slurs, Violetshipping, an idiot in love, bit of Enemies to Friends to Lovers, cursing, puppyshipping - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 15:59:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13791120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordscantexpress/pseuds/wordscantexpress
Summary: En donde Kaiba trata de leer y despejar el pensamiento, pero no puede por que sabe que ya está clavado hondo en esto que tienen Jounouchi y él.





	Love me, Stupid/Quiéreme, Estúpido

**Author's Note:**

> Mi primer fic en español y TAMBIÉN mi primer fic de esta terrible pareja que me tiene obsesionada y loca, JouKaiba.
> 
> Espero que les guste, es corto y llevo escribiendo drabbles y ficlets sobre ellos hace pal’ y nunca los termino, perooo me animé para terminar este y POR FIN puedo postear algo sobre ellos (llevo tieeeempo -muchomucho- pensando y escribiendo para postear no solo una nueva historia, si no algo sobre ellos, asi que hooray for that!). Obviamente me siento muy feliz de que por lo menos estoy añadiendo un trabajo en español de esta pareja por que literalmente hay como tres. Disfruten!

Me acomodo en mi asiento que yace en el despacho, el de cuero italiano, cruzo mis piernas y suspiro. Abro un libro, y ojeo las páginas, mis manos abrazando la espalda del mismo.

Se desenfocan las palabras cuando comienzo a leer. No es culpa de mis nuevos espejuelos, estos que son verdes azulaceos.

Es toda tu culpa.

Y sea la madre que te parió, te quiero.

Te quiero en mi cama, apestandola con tu jodia colonia baratija, que sé que compras en la farmacia de la esquina. Te quiero en mis brazos, y si es tu o yo quien se acurruca, no me importa.

Quiero tocar tu cabello rubio, que es ligeramente liso, pero más grueso y difícil de manejar que el mio. Te quiero besar en los labios, labios que al callar y dejar de hablar tanta mierda, se tornan suaves y maleables contra los mios.

Quiero sentir tu piel contra la mía, porque la lujuria no para de hervir en mi sangre. Me siento tan bien junto a ti... te sientes tan bien junto a mí. Tu cuerpo me exita, me pone de una manera, y lo sabes.

Lo sabes y te aprovechas.

Rasurándote los cachetes y barbilla como más me gusta. Hincandote hacia abajo para recoger algo que ‘se te cayó’ y dejando tu trasero a mi vista. Reclinandote sobre mi mesa de trabajo, un movimiento realmente letárgico y perezoso, tus caderas levemente alzadas, tu trasero presionando al borde y observo, en silencio, como tus manos van de utilizar la mesa de soporte a un cruze de brazos casi repentino, pero lento a la vez. Tu sonrisa es una ladeada en momentos así por que sabes que te miro.

Bajo la cabeza y dirijo mi mirada hacia otro lado, porque mierda es si voy a dejar que un rubor, causado por la vergüenza de ser atrapado, sea visto por ti. Siento un ardor en las yemas de mis dedos cuando te comportas así. El sudor en la nuca y espalda porque a veces me haces tragar duro. Te quiero tocar, te quiero sentir. Me miras y sabes que te lo voy a dar, no importa cómo y cuando.

(¿Será mi corazón y espíritu lo que te voy a dar?)

(Qué tonterías pienso.)

Oh, como lo sabes bien.

Tu jodia sonrisa, tan dulce y tan masculina, me causa un leve cosquilleo en el abdomen y ciertamente... me tranquiliza. Quiero verla todos los días, te quiero hacer sonreír, sea por la comida china que te compro antes de visitarte o por los tickets de Monster Jam que te compré, como en tu pasado cumpleaños. La quiero ver contagiando tu labios una y otra vez. Pero solo por mi... ¿vale?

Y es que me nublas el pensamiento. Pierdo la cordura contigo. Coges y abusas de mi espacio, dejándome despavorido. Y lo peor es que no puedo creer que te dejo hacerlo. Una y otra vez.

No abuses por favor. Si llega a haber algo contra cual soy indefenso es contra ti, Katsuya. No solo tu cuerpo, sino, tu sonrisa, tu forma de ser.

Puñeta, me tienes loco.

Tal vez te pienso ahora, saliendo del baño luego del trabajo y frotando perfume en lugares donde sabes que mi nariz sensible te va a explorar. Maricón que eres. Jodio pendejo. Te odio.

Pero te quiero en mi vida.

**Author's Note:**

> No posteo mucho por la uni, pero me puedes conseguir por aquí o [tumblr](http://www.infinity-with-zee.tumblr.com)  
> 


End file.
